Trikash Siphon
The Siphon is an ancient Trikash spire in the middle of the ocean, just off the coast of Varrenholm and Jados. It was constructed sometime around 900 BE, but was later destroyed around Year 850 BE. It was originally used as a power source, creating power off of the large amounts of Black energy in the area. Discovery The Siphon was discovered in late 85 AE, shortly after the stairwell in Babel collapsed. Beneath the staircase was another much longer staircase, at the end of which was a large vault type door. After tinkering with the door for several weeks with no luck, Rodesk Navor was invited to try and open it in early 86 AE. Behind the door was an extremely long tunnel, which eventually led to a room later dubbed "The Vault." Inside was a fragment of the ZenoVadaXicci stone, simply called "The Vada stone," as well as several other trinkets. In the center of the vault was a large armillary sphere, which was later revealed to be a short range wireless transmitter for the power the siphon generates. But most importantly, The Vault contained documents detailing much of the Trikash's past. Talk of what happened to the Southern Trikash, as well as the ultimate fate of the spire that used to stand above. The Vault was the only part of the spire that had survived, the rest had been destroyed. However, as most of the complicated technology in the siphon was still intact, the process of rebuilding the tower began shortly after. The rebuilding process was completed in mid Y88, and the cost was estimated to be around ﷼15,000,000. Design The original tower was supposedly built inside of a long extinct volcano, with the base being very very close to the first layer of bedrock. At the base of the tower was the room now know as The Vault. The original design of the tower was lost, but it is known that there was a short range transmitter at the bottom, a long range transmitter at the top, and 10 "mid range" along the sides going up. The new siphon built by Varrenholm had a different model, with a significantly longer neck and a different headpiece. Not long after construction was finished, strange dark and leafless Tanglewood trees began to grow on the sides of the tower. As none of the mid range transmitters were found intact, only the short range and long range transmitters are still on the tower. Uses Currently the siphon is being used for, as it was created for, power. Black energy is gathered out of the air, converted to usable power; often called Black Power; by the machinery inside, and transmitted to anywhere that needs power. Originally, only Varrenholm, Baratan, and Jados used it for power, as they were the only nations within range of the short range transmitter that wanted to use it. The long range armillary sphere is functional but damaged, and as a result uses more power to transmit power then the amount of power it sends. Additionally, it can't stay on for to long, and is loud enough to nearly deafen anyone nearby. Because of this, the long range transmitter is only used in emergencies, or under special circumstances. In year 90, 2 years after the towers reconstruction was finished, means of bottling up the processed black power and shipping it was discovered. However, only the nations of Zaescaes and New Scavoran purchase bottled black power. Category:New Voldrania Category:Varrenholm Category:Structures